Pups find the twins
Characters * Parta * Snickers * December and January * Confetii * Poptart * Matt (Wolf-Dog) Story Parta and Snickers had been playing in the park when the decided to go look for some food. In the process the ended up getting lost and now the sun was setting. “P-parta?” Snickers stuttered worriedly. “Yeah Snickers?” Parta asked him trying to hide her own fear. ‘Were are we?” Snickers asked her trying to regain his composure. “I am not sure exactly, but I am sure we will find a way out soon enough.” Parta said gulping. Suddenly they heard some whimpering in an alleyway. The went in to investigate and found a little box. Sitting inside were two little white puppies. They obviously had been born very recently considering their eyes were still closed. “Aww, they're so cute!” Snickers cooed looking at the little puppies. “They are, but where is there mother?” Parta said looking around nervously. “I dont know, but if we don't help them they will probably die!” Snickers said coming to the realization that these puppies needed help. “Alright, well I will take this one, you take the other one.” Parta said grabbing on by the scruff and lifting her onto her back. Snickers did the same with the other one. They carried the pups around a bit before getting sleepy. “What do we do now? I'm getting tired.” Snickers said to his sister yawning. “We should lay down, thats our best plan currently” Parta said laying down and curling up around the pup she had been carrying. Snickers did the same and the quickly fell asleep. The next day Parta and Snickers did the same thing carrying the little puppies around town trying to find someone who could help them. Suddenly Parta saw a grey tail disappear behind a building. Parta started running towards it. Snickers followed her instinctively without asking any questions. “Uncle Matt!” Parta called as she turned the corner seeing him there. “Parta! There you are!” Matt ran over to her hugging her tight. “Be careful of the pup!” Parta said hoping he wouldn't squish the little bundle of fur on her back. “Pup?” Matt said letting go of her. “Yeah, me and Snickers found two puppies while we were lost.” Parta said pulling the pup off her back and setting it in front of Matt. “its so cute!” Matt said leaning down and touching noses with the tiny pup. Snickers then came around the corner panting. “Parta! You left me behind!” He panted then saw Matt. “Uncle Matt! What are you doing out here?” Snickers asked him. “The better question is what are you you two doing out here, Me, Tyler, Poptart and Confetii have been looking for you two!” Matt scolded them. “S-sorry uncle Matt, just me and Parta were hungry, then we got lost, then we found the puppies and wanted to make sure they were safe!” Snickers said looking down at his paws nervously. “Were really sorry Uncle Matt!” Parta said looking down like Snickers was. “Well I accept your apology, now we better go find your moms.” Matt said turning around so the pups could follow him. “Wait did you say Puppies? Like more than one?!” Matt said turning around instantly. “Yeah, there were two in the box!” Snickers said showing the pup on his back too Matt. “Well, if you two were able to take care of two abandoned puppies while still caring for themselves you're Moms should be proud!” Matt said turning back around and starting back on his way to there house. The pups were able to talk to there mom about how they got lost and when they found the pups. Now Confetii and Poptart were talking privately about what they should do with the puppies. “Well if we leave them bee they will die out in the winter cold!!” Confetii pleaded. SHe really wanted to keep the two puppies but Poptart was a little sceptical. “Yeah, but what if we just bring them somewhere safe to live?” Poptart said. “But..I want to keep them!!” Confetii pleaded like a little puppy her eyes round as saucers. “Oh alright!” Poptart said patting Confetii on the head. “Can I tell the pups? Please!!” Confetii pleaded again. “Of course you can.” Poptart said. Confetii ran out of the room over two her little pups. “I have good news!” Confetii said. “What is it?” Snickers asked his mother. Parta also gave her a puzzled look. “You two are going to be older siblings!” Confetii Burst out. The two pups looked at eachother then back at there mom. “Were keeping them?” Parta said at the same time as Snickers burst out. “Too who?” “Two these little bundles of Joy!” Confetii said scooping up the tiny pups. Hearing them wimer slightly. “Were going to keep them?” Snickers asked exitedly. “Of course we are!” Poptart said walking into the room and sitting beside Confetii. “All we need are names now.” Poptart said. “Umm, well they are wintery colors, but I think all the winter themed names are taken!” Confetii said looking down and the two little bundles of fur. “What about December?” Parta said looking at the one in Confetiis paws. “Thats so cute and darling!” Poptart said. “And January!” Snickers said pointing to the bundle in Poptarts paws. “Sometimes I wonder how these pups got so clever!” Confetii said setting December down. Poptart did the same with January. The two pups crawl over to one another and pile into a little bundle of white and grey fur. “They're so cute!” Parta said laying down right by them. Suddenly all her tiredness from the day caught up with her and she closed her eyes, Laying next to her new little sister.